Sen Sasuke
by sickdesire
Summary: Mały Sasuke miewa koszmary, na dodatek rodziców nie ma tej nocy w domu. Dlatego brat musi się nim opiekować. Szkoda jednak, że to wspomnienie przeszłości, które starszy już Sasuke może celebrować jedynie nieświadomie - we śnie.


Otworzył oczy i nie był pewien gdzie się znajduje. Po chwili uzmysłowił sobie, że widzi przed sobą sufit - tak znajomy sufit swojego pokoju w rodzinnym domu. Wstał odrzucając kołdrę i prawie natychmiast przewracając się o futon leżący obok. Było bardzo ciemno, a Sasuke znów czuł się mały i słaby. Zupełnie tak jakby znów był bezradnym dzieckiem. Ogarnął go dreszcz. Nie pamiętał dokładnie, ale miał wrażenie, że coś mrocznego kryje się w jego przyszłości (bądż teraźniejszości...). Czarna, złowieszcza chmura zakrywała jego wspomnienia. Czuł jakby przeczucie czegoś potwornego i nieodwracalnego, mimo wrażenia, że to ma się dopiero wydarzyć.

* * *

Sasuke wygrzebał się z pomiętolonej pościeli, na którą się wywrócił i przez chwilę zastanawiał się go kogo należy drugi komplet pościeli. Przecież był już dużym chłopcem, miał swój własny pokój.

Przesunął drzwi wiodące na korytarz i wtedy zobaczył wąskie pasmo drżącego światła kładący się na podłodze w oddali.

Ktoś tam był! Jeszcze chwilę temu miał wrażenie, że jest jedynym człowiekiem na ziemi. Serce Sasuke zaczęło walić jak młot. Czuł się taki samotny, ponieważ w domu panowała nieprzenikniona cisza i ciemność, pomijając ten wąski pasek światła. Powoli, tak aby nie wywołać nawet szelestu, przesunął się w stronę źródła światła. Drzwi były delikatnie rozsunięte. Mógł zerknąć przez nie do środka.

W pokoju przy niskim stoliku siedział jego brat, Itachi. Sasuke z przejęciem wpatrywał się w jego nieporuszoną sylwetkę, zgięte lekko w stronę stolika plecy. Na stoliku leżały jakieś papiery. Chłopiec był bardzo ciekaw ich treści, ale nie chciał, żeby brat się na niego pogniewał. Zawsze irytowało go, gdy młodszy brat był ciekawski albo przeszkadzał mu w jego zadaniach. Mimo to miał wrażenie, że Itachi go lubi. Owszem, dokuczał mu jak to zwykle czynią starsi bracia, ale mimo wszystko było w nim widać pewną niewymuszoną troskę o brata.

Nagle, Itachi wstał, co przeraziło chłopca. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że głośne westchnięcie zwróci uwagę brata. Starszy chłopak był jednak w Anbu i sam fakt, że go do tej pory nie zauważył musiał oznaczać, że pogrążały go jakieś skomplikowane rozważania, a przeciwne myśli biły się o uwagę w jego zmęczonej głowie.

Itachi gwałtownie obrócił się i zanim Sasuke zdołał pojąć swą sytuację, odsunął drzwi, tak że oparty o nie upadł na stopy brata.

Chłopcu zdawało się, że po zirytowanej twarzy brata przepłynął jakby cień bólu. Zrobiło mu się przykro, że wywołał taką reakcję. Nie chciał, żeby brat był z jego winy smutny.

Powoli, z opuszczoną głową zbierał się z podłogi, nie chcąc spojrzeć Itachiemu w twarz. Wymamrotał przeprosiny i stał w oczekiwaniu na karę za swoje wścibstwo. Itachi nie cierpiał wtrącania się w nie swoje sprawy.

Starszy chłopak przez chwilę patrzył na malucha i zastanawiał się, co powinien zrobić. Jego twarz była bez wyrazu, jakby celowo usunął z niej wszelkie uczucia, ale po chwili przywołał lekko złośliwy uśmiech.

- Co jest wypierdku, nie możesz spać?

Zaskoczony Sasuke uniósł głowę. Spoczęła na niej ciężka ręka targająca jego włosy. Potem został podniesiony przez brata, który zaniósł go spowrotem do jego pokoju. Zdziwił go i trochę przestraszył łagodny wyraz twarzy Itachiego. Nie spodziewał się tego, ale był szczęśliwy, że brat nie jest na niego zły.

Itachi postawił braciszka na ziemi w jego pokoju i powiedział:

- Przepraszam, mam tyle spraw na głowie. Wiem, że obiecałem, że dziś będziemy spać razem, ale przypomniałem sobie o pewnej sprawie, która musi zostać prędko załatwiona. Nie mogłem tego zignorować...

W tym momencie Sasuke zdał sobie sprawę, że rzeczywiście, brat obiecał z nim spać tej nocy, ponieważ rodziców nie miało być w domu, a jego nękały koszmary. Co prawda, nie przyznał się rodzicom do tego, ale obecność mamy lub chociaż brata zawsze działała na niego kojąco. Jako przyszły shinobi bardzo wstydził się swoich lęków, ale, o dziwo, Itachi nie kpił z tego. Itachi ułożył się pod swoją kołdrą po lewej stronie zostawiając trochę miejsca po prawej. Poklepał ręką w tym miejscu i przywołał brata.

- Właź.

Sasuke podszedł nieśmiało, ale potem ochoczo wślizngął się pod kołdrę i przywarł do dużego i ciepłego ciała brata. Itachi objął braciszka, odetchnął głośno, jakby z żalem, po czym mruknął, ledwo słyszalnie "dobranoc".

Sasuke leżał chwilę bez ruchu, prawie uduszony przez potężne ramię brata, ale coś kazało mu się nie wiercić i nie niszczyć jego spokojnego, miarowego oddechu. W słabym świetle księżyca, który wyszedł właśnie zza chmur, ujrzał nienaturalnie spokojną twarz Itachiego. Poczuł się dumny, że ma tak wspaniałego brata.


End file.
